Ich und er! Wollt ihr mich verarschen!
by UchihaLover311
Summary: Die ahnungslose Akaya, zieht um... Nach Japan. Da ihre Muttersprache Japanisch ist, hat sie keine Probleme damit. In ihrem 'Wohnviertel' lernt sie jemand ganz besonderen kennen... Jedoch heißt besonders nicht immer gut. Außer der geheimnisvollen Person, lernt sie viele Andere kennen, mit denen sie sich schon ganz bald anfreundet.
1. Ankunft in der Hölle

Ich zog die Luft ein... Japan, hier komme ich! Man war ich müde... Ich betrat meine neue Wohnung. Was ich sah? Naja... Genaugenommen, Leere, Boden und Wände, sonst Nichts. Ich musste noch auf die Lieferungen warten. Wo sollte ich jetzt schlafen? Es war mitten in der Nacht und ich hatte kein Bett... Toll. Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten angerempelt und fiel aufs Maul. Hätte ich doch die Tür geschlossen und mir keine Gedanken um ein Bett gemacht... Tja, selber Schuld Akaya!

"Hey! Was soll das?"

Ich spürte kurz darauf ein großes Gewicht auf mir lag, ich bekam ja fast keine Luft mehr! Ich drehte meinen Kopf zum besagten Etwas und blickte in zwei pechschwarze Augen. Sofort erschreckte ich mich, unsere Gesichter waren Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

"Bewegen Sie sich von mir runter!"

Ich stieß ihn von mir runter und richtete mich auf. Seine Haare waren genauso wie seine Augen, Pechschwarz. Sie waren hüftlang, zerzaust und wild.

"H-hey... Süße..."

Was war mit dem falsch? Er richtete sich jetzt auch mal auf. Er trug kein Shirt, also hatte ich freie Sicht auf sein Sixpack, sein Körper sah irgendwie... Perfekt aus. Ein Rotschimmer zog über meine Wangen... Ich musste zugeben, ich hatte eben eine Schwäche für Muskeln. Und er hatte auf jeden Fall viele davon.

"Na, gefällt... Dir was du siehst?"

Er lallte, er war höhstwahrscheinlich betrunken oder hatte den größten Sprachfehler, den es geben konnte. Ich tippte auf das erste. Oben stieg wohl eine Party und er hat sich hierher verirrt.

"Nicht im geringsten!"

Okay... Das war volle Kanne gelogen. Ich konnte froh sein, dass ich nicht schon angefangen hatte zu sabbern!

"Madara, was machst du da unten, alter? Haste dir Eine gekrallt?"

Meinte der etwa mich? Der besagte stieg die Treppen runter und guckte mich an.

"Hattet ihr euren Spaß?"

Er grinste mich pervers an. Seine Haare trugen die Farbe Orange und zu dem hatte er viele, und ich meine auch wirklich viele, Piercings. Mit sich schleppte er eine Bierflasche.

"Nein? Er ist nur in mich gerannt, da war Nichts!"

"Du warst also nicht auf der Party?"

"Sieht es denn so aus? Ich bin neu eingezogen."

"Willkommen in der Nachbarschaft, warum feierst du nicht mit? Ich meine, dann wäre es sowas wie eine Willkommensfeier."

"Pain Schatz, bist du da unten?"

Eine Frau mit kurzen blauen Haaren und einem Piercing am Kinn, lugte zu uns nach unten. Etwas misstrauisch sah sie mich an und schloss sich dem Karottenkopf an.

"Wer ist die denn?"

"Eine neue Nachbarin."

"Eine Neue? Willkommen! Schön dich kennenzulernen."

Sie lächelte mich ehrlich an. Für einen Moment hatte ich gedacht, sie sei einer dieser Zicken, zum Glück war das nicht der Fall.

"Könntet ihr mir mal helfen ihn nach oben zu tragen?"

"Klar."

Madara, anscheinend hieß er so, war schon weg. Also mussten wir in anheben und nach oben bringen. Wie viel wog der?! Als wir dann fndlich oben waren legte Pain ihn auf eine Couch. Es war komplett überfüllt hier, überall laute Musik und der Gestank von Alkohol... Eben eine typische Party.

"Wenn du willst kannst du bleiben."

"O-okay."

Ich konnte zwar Nichts mit dieser Party anfangen und wollte auch möglichst wenig trinken, doch es abzulehnen wäre irgendwie unhöflich, also setzte ich mich an den Rand der Couch. Madara war mit dem Kopf etwas gegen mich, ich betrachtete es genauer. Wenn ich es mir genauer überlegte, war er eigentlich echt heiß. Plötzlich schlug er seine Augenlieder auf und ich kippte vor Schreck vom Sofa. Bitte lass es ihn nicht bemerkt haben!

"Was machst du da unten, Kleine?"

"Garnichts!"

Man, war das peinlich... Ich stand wieder auf und setzte mich hin.

"Ich weiß, dass du mich beobachtet hast."

Ich merkte wie meine Gesichtsfarbe sich in rot umwandelte, was man bei den roten Lichtern aber zum Glück nicht erkennen konnte.

"Na und?"

Er packte mich an der Taille und zog mich mit sich.

"Du bist hier auf einer Party. Da sitzt man nicht einfach so rum. Trink was."

Er grinste mich teuflich an. Was dachte er eigentlich von mir? Dass ich mich jetzt betrinken würde?! Ganz sicher nicht! An einem Bierfass angekommen schenkte er mir ein Glas ein und übergab es mir.

"Komm schon, du wirst doch wohl eins schaffen!"

"Aber danach wars das!"

"Versprochen."

Ich trank es komplett aus. Es schmeckte einfach nur bitter, gar nicht mein Geschmack... Aber trotzdem reichte es um mich zuzudröhnen.

"Das... Wars dann auch!"

Ich merkte schon wie ich anfing zu lallen und langsam die Kontrolle über mich verlor. Als ich einen Schritt nach vorne wagen wollte stolperte ich, wurde jedoch rechtzeitig festgehalten. Ich hörte wie er sich einen darauf ablachte. Sein Lachen war irgendwie schön anzuhören...

"Das du so wenig verträgst, hätte ich nicht gedacht, Süße. Komm mit."

Ich bin nicht seine Süße! Er hielt meine Hand und führte mich in ein anderes Zimmer, ein Schlafzimmer. Fuck... Wollte er mich dort drin vergewaltigen? Scheiße! In mir stieg Panik auf und ich knallte ihm eine.

"Hilfe! Ich werde vergewaltigt! Hilfe!"

Fast alle Augenpaare waren auf uns gerichtet. Madara guckte mich einfach nur wütend an und hielt sich dabei seine Backe.

"Vergewaltigen? Warum sollte ich dich vergewaltigen?!"

Wollte er nicht? Ich guckte ihn verdattert an.

"Und warum wolltest du mich dann in dieses Zimmer führen?"

"Du warst und bist immernoch komplett zugedröhnt, Kleine. Ich wollte dich nur schlafen legen."

"Wirklich? Dann war es wohl ein Fehlalarm..."

Die Party nahm wieder ihren Lauf an und mir wurde langsam echt schwindelig. Dieses ganze Schreien hatte mir viel Energie geraubt.

 **Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch! Eure UchihaLober311! :D Feedback erwünscht! :)**


	2. Hilfe in der Not

Langsam konnte ich meine Augen öffnen. Ich lag in irgendeinem fremden Bett! Genau da fiel mir ein, dass ich ja immer noch keins besaß... Sadlife. Der gestrige Abend spielte sich nochmal vor meinen Augen ab. Ein betrunkener Madara, das Bier, der Fehlalarm des Vergewaltigungsversuches. Ich hatte ihm eine geknallt! Das brachte mich überraschenderweise zum lachen. Aber wo war er eigentlich? Oder die Anderen? Wie viel Uhr war es überhaupt?! Die Lieferung könnte jede Sekunde kommen! Ich verließ das Zimmer und suchte die Wohnung nach ihm ab.

"Madara!"

Ich schrie es durch die ganze Wohnung. Plötzlich sah ich einen Schatten hinter mir auftauchen, ich drehte mich um und entdeckte die Frau mit den blauen Haaren. Sie war höhstwahrscheinlich Pains Freundin, oder?

"Hey, wie wars so mit Madara?"

Dachten denn alle hier nur ans ficken?! Es gab auch mehr im Leben wie... Grad fiel mir Nichts ein, aber es gab mehr!

"Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich was mit ihm hatte, oder doch?"

"Nicht?"

"So leicht kriegt er mich nicht ins Bett."

Ich lächelte selbstsicher vor mich hin, bis ich plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde. Bitte lass es nicht ihn sein!

"Ach ja?"

Fuck! Immer hatte ich so ein Pech.

"Ja, deine kleinen Spielchen wirken bei mir nicht. Und vorallem will ich mein erstes Mal nicht mit so nem Playboy wie dir haben."

"Werden wir ja noch sehen, Kleine. Ich erinnere dich dran, nachdem ich dir deine Unschuld geraubt habe."

Dieser Satz lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er? Mir die Unschuld nehmen? Diese Vorstellung war so falsch. Niemals würde ich sowas zulassen!

"Kannst du vergessen."

"Konan sag doch auch mal was dazu."

So hieß sie also. Konan. Ein schöner Name.

"Was soll ich denn noch ergänzen? Sie hat dir eine Ansage gemacht."

Ich vernahm ein knurren, mir fiel auf, dass er mich immernoch umarmte, also befreite ich mich von seinem Griff. Scheiße! Ich hab die Lieferung wieder vergessen!

"Also dann, ich geh dann mal wieder, war schön euch kennenlernen zu dürfen."

"Was jetzt schon?"

Es war Konan, die nicht wollte, dass ich nicht gehe.

"Lass mich nicht mit diesen Tieren alleine!"

Dieser Satz ließ alles in mir explodieren und ich hatte den großten Lachflash meines Lebens. Sie grinste mich an.

"Du bist mir symphatisch. Wir sind doch Nachbarn, ich komm schon wieder, keine Sorge. Aber jetzt muss ich meine Lieferungen empfangen und hochtragen."

"Was wird denn geliefert?"

"Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an Madara."

"Etwa Sexspielzeuge?"

"Was?! N-nein!"

"Du hast gezögert!"

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Meine Möbel werden geliefert."

"Und du denkst, dass du es schaffst sie alleine hochzutragen?"

"Es wird schwer werden aber Nichts ist unmöglich."

Konan meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

"Dann helfen wir dir dabei... Damit meine ich natürlich, die Männer übernehmen es und wir lehnen uns zurück. Sie wollen doch sowieso immer anerkannt werden für ihre Stärke."

Ich mochte Konan jetzt schon, ehrlich. Wir schlugen ein.

"Kommt die Lieferung jetzt an?"

"Jetzt müsste es soweit sein."

"Na dann los! Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi! Bewegt eure Ärsche hierher!"

Minuten später standen uns 9 müde Jungs gegenüber, Madara ausgeschloßen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier noch mehr wohnen und noch gleich dazu 8 weitere, wenn man Pain weg nimmt.

"Ähm... Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Akaya."

"Okay, also Akaya bekommt eine große Möbellieferung und braucht Hilfe sie hochzutragen. Hilft ihr, ihr dabei? Bitte..."

Einer von ihnen, der zurück gegelte graue Haare hatte, grinste mich verführerisch an.

"Na klar helfe ich jungen Damen in Not..."

Na das konnte noch was werden. Ich gab mir eine Facepalm.

"Hidan ist ziemlich pervers, musst du wissen.", flüsterte Konan zu.

"Und wer sind die Anderen?"

"Der mit den grünen Haaren ist Zetsu, Pain, Madara und Hidan kennst du ja schon. Die Barbie da heißt Deidara und neben ihm steht Sasori."

"Hey, ich bin keine Barbie!"

"Dann benimm dich nicht wie eine."

Er guckte Konan mit giftigen Blicken an, womit er gleichzeitig auch welche von Pain erntete. Alter, hier konnte keinem langweilig werden!

"Der mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren und Narben im Gesicht ist Tobi und der mit den langen braunen Haaren Kakuzu, der mit der blauen Igelfrisur Kisame und der mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und Falten im Gesicht ist Itachi."

"Schön euch kennen zu lernen."

"Bald nicht mehr.", gab Madara auch noch seinen Senf dazu.

"Bei dir bin ich mir jetzt schon sicher."

Damit bekam ich einen bösen Blick von ihm zugeworfen.

 **Hey, hoffe auch dieses Kapitel konnte euch zufrieden stellen! Kommentiert doch mal wie es euch bis hierhin so gefällt. Eure UchihaLover311!**


	3. Akatsuki

Der Wecker klingelte. Och ne, ich hab keinen Bock auf Schule! Wiederwillig stand ich auf und ja ich hatte jetzt endlich ein Bett, hatten die Jungs gleich mit den ganzen anderen Möbeln aufgebaut. Dafür hätte ich sie küssen können, sonst wäre ich immer noch nicht fertig mit dem Bau. Im Badezimmer duschte ich erstmal und schminkte ich mich anschließend. Dann zog ich mir schnell irgendwas an und packte meine Tasche, sowie meine Lunchbox. Kaum war ich raus aus der Wohnung, knallte ich beim umdrehen gegen jemanden und wir rollten die Treppe runter. Nun lag ich auf dem Jemand drauf und öffnete meine Augen, das war eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen... Madara. Angeekelt guckte ich an und rutschte weg von ihm.

"Du schon wieder? Ist das noch Zufall?"

"Süße, das ist Schicksal."

Er hielt sich seinen Kopf.

"Tut es weh?"

Ich tippte auf die Stelle und er zuckte kurz zusammen.

"Ne, geht schon. Was suchst du denn so früh im Treppenhaus?"

"Ich muss zur Schule, baka."

"Echt und welche-"

Wir wurden unterbrochen.

"Madara, Akaya, geht's euch gut?"

"Ja! Kommt runter, wir sind schon spät dran!", meldete sich Madara zu Wort.

"Ich besuche die Konoha-High."

"Wir auch, Kleine... Das heißt wir werden uns jetzt jeden Tag sehen."

"Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"

"Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, mit uns abhängen zu dürfen."

"Warum das denn?"

"Nicht viele trauen sich Akatsuki anzusprechen." Vorallem nicht mich, Madara Uchiha."

"Aka- was? Ist das so ne Gang oder was?"

"Könnte man so sagen. Und jeder in der Schule fürchtet uns."

"Aw... Mada, ich fürchte mich nicht."

Ich kniff ihm in die Wange und er sah mich so an, als wäre ich komplett gestört, konnte ich ihm nicht übel nehmen. Das brachte mich zum lachen.

"Mada?"

"Hast Recht, klingt langweilig."

Nun war er es der zum Lachen ansetzte. Ich starrte ihn förmlisch an dabei. Wow, sah das sexy aus...

"Akaya, du solltest mal üben unauffälliger zu stalken."

Sofort wurde ich rot. Kakuzu half mir auf und kassierte einen bösen Blick von mir.

"Stimmt doch."

Irgendwie denke ich, dass wir mal Freunde werden könnten.

"Ich bin halt unwiderstehlich..."

"Träum weiter Uchiha."

"Werd ich."

Nach dieser bereichernden Konversation, zogen wir los zur Schule. Als wir den ersten Fuß reinsetzten sahen uns viele der Schüler ein wenig eingeschüchtert an und traten etwas zurück. Was haben die denn gemacht, dass alle so viel Respekt vor ihnen haben?

"Wie habt ihr das denn geschafft?"

"Sagen wir einfach, dass wir 'anders' sind."

"Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?"

Keine Antwort. Im Hintergrznd hörte ich Stimmen, die sich wunderten wer ich war.

"Gut, ich muss dann mal zum Sekreteriat."

"Ich begleite dich."

Werden diese Anmachen von ihm nie enden? Zuerst einen auf Badass machen und jetzt den Gentleman spielen!

"Niemand anderes?"

Mein Blick ging an alle anderen Akatsukis.

"Tut und leid aber wir müssen zum Unterricht und dem da ist Schule eingetlich ganz gleich."

Hätte ich mir schon denken können, er sah ja nicht unbedigt hochmotoviert aus, in die Schule zu kommen.

"Von mir aus... Dann komm du halt mit."

"Gerne.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, was bei mir Gänsehaut erzeugte.

Zusammen wanderten über die ganzen Leeren Gänge, man war es groß hier... Ich würde mich ja niemals hier zurechtfinden! Plötzlich stoppte er und klopfte an einer Tür. Hier musste also das Sekreteriat sein.

"Herein."

Wir betraten den Raum, er war nicht allzu groß aber viel zu hell beleutet.

"Madara, was hast du wieder angestellt?"

"Diesmal bin ich wegen der hier.", dabei zeigte er auf mich. "Sie ist neu und braucht höhstwahrscheinlich noch ihren Stundenplan und so."

"Aha... Herzlich Willkommen an unsere Schule, du musst Akaya Mirakoto sein?"

"Äh... Ja genau."

Sie händigte mir einen kleinen Zettel aus, der Stundenplan. Gerade als wir den Raum verlassen hatten, textete mich Madara vollkommen zu.

"Welche Klasse bist du?"

"Elfte."

"Mist, ich bin in der zwölften."

Puh... Ich dachte fast, ich müsste die nächsten zwei Jahre mit ihm verbringen, das hätte ich nicht überlebt...

"A, B, C, D, E?"

"B."

"Kakuzu, Hidan und Konan sind bei dir."

Das ließ mich irgendwie aufatmen, ich mochte die drei, sie waren lustig.

 **Bin back mit nem neuen Kapitel! XD Hoffe es ist gut geworden auch wenn es so kurz ist, wenn nicht dann nicht. Zumindest gefällt es mir. Feedback erwünscht! Eure UchihaLover311! XD**


	4. Heimlichtuerei

"So da drin hast du jetzt Unterricht, ich komm am Ende der Stunde wieder, Kleine."

"Okay. Wir sehen uns..."

Irgendwie mochte ich ihn... Gehörte ich jetzt eigentlich zu denen dazu? Anscheinend schon, wohl fühlte ich mich jedefalls schon bei ihnen. Ich ging rein und mich empfing ein junger Lehrer. Er hatte verwuchelte graue Haare und trug eine Maske, was hinter ihr war? Fragte ich mich auch.

"Du musst die Neue sein, ich bin Sensei Kakashi. Stell dich mal der Klasse vor."

Von hinten konnte ich Konan, Kakuzu und Hidan schon grinsen sehen und lächelte ihnen zurück.

"Ich heiße Akaya Mirakoto und bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Ich zeichne unheimlich gerne und das wars auch..."

"Setzt dich einfach irgendwo hin. Natürlich wollte ich möglichst nah an den drei Akatsukis sitzen. Komischerweise war die KOMPLETTE Reihe dort abgesehen von ihnen selber frei. Muss wohl an ihrem Ruf liegen. Ich ließ mich neben Konan nieder und alle guckten mich geschockt an, man nervten diese komischen Blicke!

"Akaya, bist du sicher das du da sitzen willst? Du könntest auch nach vorne kommen, natürlich nur wenn du willst."

"Nein danke, ich will hier bei denen sitzen.", dabei zeigte ich auf Konan und Co.

"Wie du willst. Dann beginnen wir mal mit dem Unterricht..."

Kurz darauf wurde ich von Hidan angetippt, also drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

"Was?"

Man war der Unterricht langweilig... Jetzt fühlte ich mit Madara mit. Kein Wunder, dass ihm der Unterricht am Arsch vorbei ging.

"So macht man das hier."

Er riss ein Blatt Papier aus seinem Block und ich wusste irgendwie schon in welche Richtung das ging. Nein, er schrieb nicht mit oder so... Er ist ja nicht umsonst Hidan. Er faltete es zu einem Papierflieger und zielte auf Sensei Kakashi. Und... Er traf! Ich musste mir das lachen verkneifen, als sein Blick unsere Reihe streifte. Als die Stunde dann ENDLICH zu ende ging, stürmte ich schon förmlich aus dem Zimmer und knallte gegen etwas. Ich war schon so weit um auch ohne zu gucken, zu wissen wer es war... Wer sonst knallt 24/7 in mich rein? Madara! Und tatsächlich, wer hätte es gedacht? Ein grinsender Madara stand vor mir.

"Irgendwie wusste ich, dass du in mich rein knallen würdest...", gab ich von mir.

Er lachte. Was war jetzt schon wieder so witzig? Er muss wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte.

"Du hast 'knallen' gesagt."

Deswegen lachte er sich also kaputt? Dieser Gedanke brachte mich jetzt auch zum lachen und später lagen wir mit nem Lachkrampf am Boden und bekamen seltsame Blicke zugeworfen.

"Du bist einfach zu geil Madara!"

Ich konnte fast nicht mehr atmen und hatte schon Tränen in meinen Augen. Als wir uns dann beruhigt hatten, waren es diesmal Konan und Kakuzu, die lachten, wegen uns! Hidan musste es sich verkneifen, das sah man ihm direkt an. Als wir uns dann am Pausenhof zu den anderen Akatsukis stellten, klingelte plötzlich ein Telefon und ich erschrack leicht. Meins war es jedenfalls nicht, der Klingelton war nämlich irgendein Metal-Song... War das laut!

"Süße, ist nur mein Handy, beruhig dich. Bin gleich wieder da."

Dann sollte ich die Zeit ohne ihn genießen. Ich ging auf Deidara und Sasori zu.

"Hey Jungs! Und was macht ihr so?"

"Dieser Idiot meint, dass Kunst für die Ewigkeit wäre! Wobei jeder doch weiß, dass sie für den Moment ist!"

"Was laberst du da von Moment?! Sie ist für die Ewigkeit, Dummkopf!"

"Wen nennst du hier dumm? Akaya sag auch mal was dazu! Was denkst du darüber?"

Beide sahen mich hoffnungsvoll an. Ich hab nie so richtig über sowas nachgedacht... Klar, ich zeichne gerne aber das hier war was anderes.

"Also, ich denke, dass Kunst... Garnichts von beiden ist."

Beide guckten mich verdattert an.

"Kunst ist das, was einem selber gefällt, gür Deidara ist es der Moment und für dich, Sasori, ist es nunmal die Ewigkeit... Jedem das Seine."

"Macht irgendwie Sinn... Aber trotzdem ist Kunst für den Moment!"

Die würden sich nie einig werden... Nach einiger Zeit fiel mir auf, dass Madara immer noch nicht zurück war. Also fragte ich Pain deswegen. Doch er meinte nur, dass er keine Ahnung hätte. Anschließend fragte die Anderen auch noch, keiner wusste es genau... Warum machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken um ihn? Er kann mir auch egal sein, jedoch mag ich ihn irgendwie, nein nicht lieben! Mögen! Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm, nach und nach gab ich es auf. Ich suchte jetzt schon fünfzehn Minuten nach diesem Arschloch! Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei?! Plötzlich vernahm ich Schritte hinter mir und drehte mich um. Ihr könnt drei mal raten wen ich gefunden hatte... Ich könnte ihm den Kopf abreißen!

"Baka! Ich suche seit mehr als fünfzehn Minuten nach dir, wo hast du gesteckt?"

Er lächelte mich leicht an, aber es war keinehrliches Lächeln. Eher ein gespieltes, seine Augen sagten mir, dass was nicht stimmte.

"Ich musste nach dem Telefonat noch kurz aufs Klo, was dagegen?"

"Madara, was ist los? Ich seh doch, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt."

"Alles ist bestens, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Mach ich mir doch gar nicht!", gab ich beleidigt zurück, worauf er lachte. Das war nicht das Lachen, dass ich von ihm kannte. Es war so... Bitter. "Komm schon, ich weiß, dass etwas faul ist."

 **Viel zu viele Kapitel Leute! Ich weiß! XD Aber I love to write. :) Hoffe dieses Kapitel ist gut! ;) Diesmal viel länger als das vorherige. Viel Spaß beim lesen! Eure UchihaLover311!**


	5. Kuss!

"Auch wenn was wäre... Ich weiß nicht was es dich angehen würde, Kleine."

Was hatte er denn plötzlich? Vorhin war er noch der Alte und jetzt so... Anders. Ich sollte es einfach gut sein lassen und nicht länger nachhacken.

"Wie du meinst. Lass uns zurück zu den Anderen."

"Sorry Süße aber ich werd heute schwänzen."

"Wieso?"

"Weil, ich es so will."

Und damit verließ er auch das Schulgelände, während ich ihm besorgt nachguckte.

"Akaya, da bist du ja. Was hast du?"

Kisame.

"Ach keine Ahnung."

"Und, hast du Madara gefunden?"

"J-ja, aber er ist wieder weg."

"Wie jetzt wieder weg?"

"Er schwänzt heute."

"Sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, aber vielleicht hatte er nur einen schlechten Tag..."

"Meinst du? Er war wie ausgewechselt."

"Hat wohl seine Tage..."

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, er stieg mit ein. Zusammen gingen wir zur Gruppe zurück und unterhielten uns noch eine Weile. Am Ende des Tages fand ich mich in ihrer Wohnung wieder. Pain kam grad um die Ecke und setzte sich zu mir und den Anderen auf die Couch.

"Madara geht's nicht sobderlich gut, ich glaub wir sollten ihn die nächste Zeit einfach in Ruhe lassen."

Also war doch was dran!

"Und was hat er?"

"Weiß ich nicht genau... Er wollte mir Nichts verraten."

Irgendwie bekam ich Mitleid mit ihm, vielleicht sollte ich mal nach ihm schauen.

"Pain, kann ich mal mit ihm reden?"

"Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee wäre aber du kannst es ja versuchen. Den Flur entlang zweite Tür rechts."

Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und machte mich auf den Weg zu ihm. Als ich vor der Tür stand, bekam ich ein mulmiges Gefühl... Sollte ich es doch lieber sein lassen? Es kam mir wie ne Ewigkeit vor, die ich überlegte, doch ich entschloss mich am ende dafür einen Versuch zu wagen. Er wird mich ja nicht umbringen. Obwohl... Bei ihm weiß man nie. Ich klopfte einmal. Keine Antwort.

"Madara?"

Immernoch keine Antwort.

"Darf ich rein kommen?"

"Hn."

Ich nahm es mal als 'Ja', also betrat ich den Raum. Madara lag auf seinem Bett und blies Trübsal. Ich setzte mich an seine Bettkante.

"Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange und doch wusste, dass was nicht mit dir stimmte.", teilte ich ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln mit.

Seine Miene blieb weiterhin monoton. Ich strich ihm einmal über die Wange, womit er seinen Blick auf mich richtete.

"Was ist mit dir los?"

"Ist was privates."

"Verstehe. Beziehungsprobleme?"

"Ne, ich halte lange schon Nichts mehr von Beziehungen."

"Du musst mir Nichts sagen wenn du nicht willst... Ich wollte einfach nach dir sehen. Ich hatte mir So-"

Weiter redete ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht wieso, ich konnte es nicht. Er hatte ein trauriges Lächeln aufgesetzt. Aus Reflex umarmte ich ihn sofort und war im nach hinein geschockt darüber. Was tat ihr hier überhaupt?! Plötzlich erwiderte er die Umarmung etwas. Meine Augen weiteten sich kurz, bis ich die Zeit einfach genoss. Wir blieben die nächsten Minuten in dieser Pose, bis ich mich löste und ihn ansah. Ich konnte meinen Blick von seinen Onyx farbenen Augen nicht abwenden. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Tobi stürmte rein.

"Oh, Akaya-Chan, Mada-Chan! Essen ist fertig!"

"Wir kommen gleich Tobi.", lächelte ich ihn an und er verschwand wieder.

"Na komm."

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn schon fast aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Am Tisch guckten uns alle komisch an.

"Ist was?"

"Tobi meinte ihr hättet eich geküsst.", flüsterte mir Itachi ins Ohr.

W-was?! Wir?! Uns geküsst?! Sofort merkte ich, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Fuck... Dass das jetzt passieren musste! Tobi grinste mich nur an und zeigte mir einen Daumen nach oben. Ist das sein Ernst?! Dafür kassierte er einen Todesblick. Kisame grinste mich süffisant an.

"Euch ist doch sicher klar, dass was Tobi gelabert hat nicht stimmt, oder?"

"Meinst du den-"

"Ja meine ich."

"Wovon redet ihr?", sprach Madara.

"N-nichts was dich interessieren sollte."

Alle grinsten mich an, während er mich einfach nur belustigt anguckte. Er hatte sein Lächeln wieder... Wie ich es ver- Ach vergesst es.

"Ich hab Bock feiern zu gehen. Lass mal machen.", meinte Hidan aufeinmal in die Runde.

"Warum nicht? Waren wir lange nicht mehr.", überzeugte Pain die Anderen.

Ich war mir nicht sicher...

"Kommst du mit?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Bitte Akaya!", bettelte mich Konan an.

"Okay, aber dann sollten wir uns jetzt fertig machen!"

Wir beide suchten einpaar Kleider aus, die wir dann zu mir trugen. Ich suchte mir selber eine schwarze Hotpants und ein schwarzes Top aus. Ich wollte es schlicht halten, weshalb ich mir auch nur schwarze Stiefel anzog. Konan trug ein pinkes, knappes Kleid mit weißen Stilletos. Zusammen schminkten wir uns noch und machten uns die Haare, bis wir bei den Jungs klingelten. Als sie aufmachten, staunten sie nicht schlecht.

"Hat jemand hier zwei heiße Mädchen bestellt?", sagte Konan, während ich mich einfach nur fremdschämte...

 **Und... Noch ein Kapitel! XD Schreibt mal wie euch die Fanfiction bis jetzt so insgesamt gefällt! XD Eure UchihaLover311!**


	6. Hoffnung in letzer Sekunde

Laute Musik, Massen von Menschen, viele verschieden farbige Lichter, die die Dunkelheit etwas erhellten und der Gestank von Alkohol... Das typische Nachtleben eben. Hidan machte sich schon auf den Weg zu irgendwelchen Frauen, die er anschließend anbaggerte.

"Komm an die Bar.", das war eindeutig Madaras Stimme.

"Ich will Nichts trinken."

"Musst du auch nicht. Hier treiben sich viele Perverslinge rum, die dich theoretisch vergewaltigen könnten, du solltest in meiner Nähe bleiben."

Er machte sich Sorgen um mich? Aw... Madara! Was denk ich da bloß?! Fuck... Das kommt wahrscheinlich vom ganzen Alkohol Gestank.

"Gut, obwohl du ja auch nicht sauber bist..."

Er grinste mich süffisant an und packte mich an der Taille zur Bar.

"Zwei Martinis."

Der Barkeeper stellte uns die Drinks hin und ich zögerte, bis ich doch einpaar Schlücke nahm. Ich spürte schon den ganzen Alkohol in meinem Blut. Inzwischen hatte sich irgendso eine Nutte neben Madara gesetzt und versuchte ihn anzumachen, wobei sie erstaunlich schnell Erfolg hatte. Mir ging es irgendwie schlecht... Ich hatte doch nur einpaar Schücke genommen. Wie konnte es so stark wirken? Was war da drin?! Mein Kopf brummte. Madara kümmerte das anscheinend nicht, denn er knutschte grad mit der Frau rum. Ich fühlte mich allein, mein Herz zog sich etwas zusammen. Weshalb? Ich wusste es doch selber nicht.

"Madara..."

Ich fühlte wie ich fiel und aufgefangen wurde. Innerlich hoffte ich in tief schwarze Augen blicken zu dürfen, bis ich feststellte, dass es nicht Madara war, der mich auffing. Es war... Der Barkeeper?

"So, jetzt gehörst du mir Süße.Die K.O Tropfen scheinen wohl sehr schnell zu wirken."

"W-was?"

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Mir war Nichts bewusst. Meine Augen fielen für eine kurze Zeit zu. Als ich sie aufmachte, war ich in einem Zimmer. Unter mir spürte ich ein Bett. Vor dem Bett entdeckte ich nur mit Mühe den Barkeeoer von vorhin.

"Ich kanns kaum erwarten dich zu nehmen..."

Er wollte was?! Die Alarmglocken läuteten bei mir und ich wollte grad schreien, doch er hielt mir den Mund zu.

"Du hälst jetzt schön deine Fresse oder es passiert was.", zischte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich war hilflos und bekam Angst, was er alles mit mir machen würde. Ach wäre... Wäre Madara jetzt hier. Nie hätte ich ihn dringender gebrauchen können, ich wollte ihn umarmen, ich wollte, dass er mich jetzt beschützte, ich wollte, dass er... Mich statt der Schlampe küssen würde! Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich dachte und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Ich fing an zu weinen.

"Nicht weinen Süße."

Langsam fing er an meinen Hals zu küssen, während ich wimmerte.

"Lassen Sie das..."

"Niemals meine Schöne."

Er wollte mir grad das Top ausziehen, als die Tür aufging. Was ich sah brachte mich nur noch mehr zum weinen, aber diesmal es waren Freundentränen. Ein wild rummachendes Paar betrat den Raum... Nicht irgendein beliebiges Paar, es waren die Eine von vorhin mit einem berauschten Madara.

"Madara!"

Sofort drehte er sich um und schaute mich entsetzt an.

"A-akaya..."

Der Barkeeper schaute uns abwechselnd an.

"Madara... Hilf mir."

"DU BASTARD!", brüllte er dem Mann zu und verpasste ihm mehrere Fäuste, bis er bewusstlos umfiel. Die Nutte war schon verschwunden... Ihr ist das wohl zu viel geworden.

"Es tut mir leid...", gab er enttäuscht von sich.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und ließ all den Frust raus. Er scheinte zuerst überfordert, entspannte sich aber und drückte mich fester an sich.

"Danke, dass du rechtzeitig gekommen bist... Ich will mir nicht vorstellen was sonst gewesen wär.", schluchzte ich in sein Hemd.

"Schon gut... Zum Glück ist Nichts davon passiert und außerdem wollte ich ja derjenige sein der dir deine Unschuld nimmt."

War das gerade sein Ernst?! An sowas dachte er also, während ich fast vergewaltigt worden wäre? Es verletzte mich, er wollte mich also nur ficken... Wieso dachten hier alle nur an das Eine?! Ich spürte wie meine Augen wieder feucht wurden und ich ihn von mir stieß.

"DU BIST DOCH NICHT BESSER ALS ER!", schrie ich ihn an und rannte aus dem Raum.

Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Auf dem Weg stieß ich sn tausende Dinge, bis ich draußen ankam und aufs Maul flog. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und weinte stumm vor mich hin. Die kühle Nachtluft tat mir gut... Es kam mir wie Stunden vor, die ich einfach weinend und betrunken da saß. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf mekne Schulter und ich zuckte stark zusammen.

"Akaya, was hast du?", es war der Stimme zu urteilen Konan. Ich merkte wie sie Pain, der auch da stand, Zeichen machte zu gehen, was er dann auch tat.

"Vieles."

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist, wer ist Schuld an dem Ganzen?"

Meine Gedanken gingen zu Madara, er war nicht Schuld aber, dass er so dachte tat mehr als weh... Ich konnte mich noch lauter schluchzen hören und vergrub meinen Kopf in Konans Brust.

"Schon okay, es ist alles gut..."

"An der Bar... Da wurden mir K.O Tropfen gegeben und ich wurde müde. Der Barkeeper wollte mich in einem anderen Zimmer-"

"Was?! Hat er es etwa-"

"Nein zum Glück nicht, wenn-"

Sollte ich weiter reden?

"Wenn was?"

"W-wenn Madara... Nicht gekommen wär, hätte es mir passieren können. Ich bin ihm so dankbar dafür... Aber trotzddem bin ich sauer auf ihn."

"Warum?"

"Er hat Witze darüber gemacht. Er hat doch gesehrn wie es mir ging! Konnte er nicht einfach seine Klappe halten? Es verletzt mich, weil... Ich weiß nicht mal warum!"

"Konan, kann ich kurz mit ihr reden? Alleine?"

Ich zuckte bei der Stimme merklich zusammen.

 **Ein etwas emotionaleres Kapitel, ka warum. XD Hatte mal Bock auf so ne Schnulze in der Story! XD Wie gefällt es euch? Eure UchihaLover311! XD**


End file.
